UnBroken Bonds
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: A new family has moved to the Valley of Peace. Soon they meet Po and Tigress as well as the others. Yet, unbeknown to the five or Po, the mother of the family has a connection to one of the Masters at the Jade Palace. Who is it and what is there connection to each other. Find out and please review.
1. New Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters. Also I written this story before but I changed some things so hope you like the edited version.

Unbroken Bonds

Chapter 1: New Home

Normal P.O.V

"Mama, are we there yet?" asked a young girl. She was a little nine year old goose. Her feathers were a golden brown and her eyes a deep hazel. Her clothes were a simple yellow dress.

"Not yet Sally, we are almost there," said another voice. It belonged to a female tiger with deep emerald eyes. Her fur was a dark orange and she looked like any other tiger but on her forehead one black stripe curled forming the letter c. The female tiger was only five two, slender for a tiger with an athletic build, wearing a green tunic and pants. Her name was Cercura. In her arms was a small black bunny girl with gray eyes. The bunny girl was four and her name was May.

"Mama, I am hungry," complained an eight year old female pig. The girl wore a bright pink dress. Her skin was light pink color with chubby cheeks and bright brown eyes. As they walked she held the paw of a five year old raccoon boy named James.

"Don't worry Molly, when we get to the village we will get something to eat. James are you okay dear," asked Cercura. James had reddish fur with black strips. His eyes were red but he wore glassed and had on a small black tunic and pants.

"Yes Mama, I am fine," James said softly.

"Good now where is?" she asked but before she could two ten year old boy snow leopards appeared. They were twins with dark gray fur but one had crystal blue eyes and the other silver eyes. Each boy had on a dark blue tunic and pants. They were tousling on the ground. "Danny, Leo, what are you guys doing?" Cercura asked sharply.

"Nothing Mom, we were just playing," Danny or Daniel said, who had the silver eyes.

"Yeah Mom, we were just playing honest," Leo said sweetly.

"I don't mind that you guys play but remember once we get to the village I want all of you to be on your best behavior," she told them.

"Yes, ma'am," they said saluting her. She was trying to look serious but a smile soon broke free. "Alright everyone we are almost there," Cercura said smiling. They had been traveling for a while but Cercura wanted to get to this village for it would be a good thing for them. Soon up ahead near two mountains was their destination, the Valley of Peace.

Cercura's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it there it was the Valley of Peace, our new home. Danny and Leo did cartwheels when I said we were here. Molly smiled and so did James. Sally giggled and May hugged me. Soon I would find a job, get a house, and my kids and I could settle down in one spot. Yet, in the back of my mind I hoped I would find another thing well person in this village. We walked down the dusty road till we entered the village. Danny and Leo walked side by side of me, James, and the girls. _My little protectors_, I thought happily. May was getting heavy so I placed her down and she walked by James who held her paw.

Molly and Sally kept eyeing the merchants and all their neat stuff they were selling. The only stuff we had were what my kids had in their sacks. Just some clothes, minor cooking utensils, and a little bit of money to get us by till I got a job. "Mama, can we go shopping?" Molly asked eyeing some clothes a merchant was selling.

"Once we get settled in Molly. First, Mama has to get you guys fed, find a home, get a job, you all have to be enrolled in school, and then we can shop okay," I told her.

"Promise?" Molly asked looking up at me.

"I promise sweetie," I said kissing her on top of her head. She smiled and we continued walking. Soon merchants as well as the villages began to notice us. Some people stared at me whispering softly. _That is weird you think they never seen a young mom walking with her kids in the village before. Maybe they are whispering because we are new, yeah that has to be it_, my mind told me. Of course another reason could be that they never seen a tiger before and that idea struck me to my core. Ever since I lost my parents I thought I was the only tiger left and began to think so, for when my family and I traveled not once did I see a tiger.

"Mama, something smells good," Sally said sniffing the air. A wonderful aroma entered my nostrils making my mouth water.

"Mmmm, I smell noodles," I purred.

"Mom, the smell is coming from over there," Danny said pointing to an area where people went in and out. We walked closer to the place and read the sign: _Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop_.

"Can we eat here Mama, I am hungry," Molly reminded me.

"I am hungry too," May said rubbing her belly.

"Okay kids, let's get some food and maybe we can find a place to live," I told them. I led them to a table in the back an elderly goose man wearing a red outfit and a funny hat came up to us. His feathers were a deep brown and he had the kindest face.

"Welcome new customers, to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop, I am Mr. Ping how may I service you?" he asked.

"Um seven bowls of noodles and seven glasses of water please," I told him.

"Can we get dumplings?" asked James.

"Um," I said unsure what to say. We could afford dumplings but right now I couldn't go money crazy but still I didn't want to deprive my kids' food.

"If you can't afford it Mama it is fine, I didn't really want dumplings anyway," James said frowning and went quiet again.

"No we can get dumplings James, anyone want dumplings," I asked my kids. Danny, James, and May raised their paws. "And three orders of dumplings please, thank you sir," I said politely.

"Coming up ma'am," Mr. Ping said cheerfully. Once he left to get our food I began to relax for we had been walking awhile. Unfortunately once I let out a relaxing breath five croc bandits showed up.

"Okay everyone; this is how it will go. You give us all your money and no one gets hurt!" shouted the leader. He was built and had dark green skin wearing cheap armor.

"You won't get away with this my son the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five will make you pay!" Mr. Ping shouted.

"Well they are not here so give us your money old man," the croc leader said pushing Mr. Ping to the ground. I let out a growl for I couldn't stand to see someone bully someone else.

"Kids stay here," I told them firmly. They all looked at me fearfully but didn't argue. I walked up to the front and said, "This Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five may not be here but I am. If you want my gold come and get it!" I shouted.

"Hello pretty lady," the croc leader said. "You heard her boys, go get her gold," he chuckled. They lunged at me and I dove at them. I used my strength to punch two in the head. My tail wrapped around one croc's leg making him trip into another. One grabbed me yet I kicked him in the knee and finally I set my sights on the leader. Most of his men ran away even though I didn't do much damage to them. "Retreat!' he shouted running in terror. The gold they had stolen fell to the ground as people collected their money.

My kids ran up to me hugging me. The crowd cheered and thanked me as well. "That was impressive young lady, I wish to repair you, your dinner is free," he said.

"Actually sir if you could give me a job I would appreciate that better. I moved here with my kids and we need a place to stay," I told him.

"Say no more I know a friend who is trying to give away his old cottage. It has only three rooms but should be big enough for your family. As for the job you are hired now tell me my dear, what is your name so I can make a name tag?" he asked me.

"Cercura, my name is Cercura," I said smiling knowing this place would be my family's new home.

Author's Note: Hoped you all enjoyed this first chapter and please review.


	2. Settling In

Chapter 2: Settling In

Normal P.O.V

"Oh wow Mom look at this place it is a palace!" Molly exclaimed. After meeting Mr. Ping and briefly telling her story Cercura and her family were taken down the road from Mr. Ping's shop to a small cottage near a meadow and a stream. The kids were impressed with the place immediately. The tree beside it was a peach tree so; Cercura and her family could have fresh peaches. Near the stream was a rope so the kids could swing off it. Now the cottage itself was surely beautiful, made from a good wood and had a strong roof. The windows were squared and sparkled in the sun. The cottage was painted a light blue with wildflowers growing everywhere.

"Please Ms. Cercura my friend Mr. Wang, will want to meet you," Mr. Ping said happily.

Cercura's P.O.V

I had never seen a more beautiful place in my life. The cottage was in great condition and the kids loved it. It was like the Great Spirits themselves made this cottage just for us. Tears almost fell but I fought them back for I still had to see the inside of the cottage. As we got closer I saw an elderly bull packing his things into a cart. "Mr. Wang, hi it is Mr. Ping I finally found someone who wants to buy your old cottage!" Mr. Ping called.

"Hey there old friend who did you bring. My sons will be here any minute for I am moving. So, glad to see someone is interested in the old place. Is this lovely lady a potential buyer?" asked Mr. Wang. He skin was smoked gray with big calm blue eyes that reminded me of the sea. He wore a black vest and pants and even though he was broad shouldered with still some muscle. Mr. Wang walked with a cane.

"Um hello sir, my name is Cercura I moved here with my kids," I said. My kids came over to me and Mr. Wang smiled at them. "These are my two oldest boys Daniel and Leonardo, but I they prefer Danny and Leo," I said smiling.

"Please to meet you sir," Leo and Danny said bowing to him.

"What fine young men you are raising," Mr. Wang chuckled.

"Thank you sir and these are my oldest girls Molly and Sally," I told him.

"Hello Mr. Wang," Molly said bowing.

"It is very nice to meet you," Sally said smiling a bit.

"Hello girls and who might these two be," Mr. Wang asked looking at James and May. James trembled a bit for he was extremely shy and May just smiled sweetly unafraid.

"These are my youngest kids, this is my little boy James and my little girl May," I said.

"Please to meet ya sonny," Mr. Wang said cheerfully.

Please to meet you sir," James said softly holding out his hand. Mr. Wang shook it and May just smiled.

"This house is in good condition Ms. Cercura, it has a great water system and allow me to show you the place," Mr. Wang said. He unlocked the cottage and showed us in. The kitchen was small but I could work with it. The table could fit all seven of us and it had a good fireplace so I could cook as well as a stove. There was even some space on the counters so I could do dishes and even make bread, for it had an oven and sink.

"Wow Mama this kitchen is beautiful," Sally said happily. Like me, Sally loved to help cook.

"Wait till you see the rest follow me," Mr. Wang said. The hallway was painted white and he led us to a small room. "This could be for your boys Ms. Cercura all you need are some beds and enough room for a dresser," he said.

The room was small but for my boys it was the right size plus it had a window and if I worked it right I could get them a small desk for homework. "You boys like it?" I asked.

"Yes Mom, this room is great," Leo said fist pumping Daniel.

"It is roomy," James said quietly.

"Now for the girls, they can have the room across from the boys," Mr. Wang said opening up another door. This room was the same size and had a window. With enough room for three beds, a dresser, and even a desk, the last room he showed us was my room. It was small enough for one bed, a dresser, and a bookshelf or a table to have a light. The living room was small enough for a couch and a bookshelf. If I made enough money I could get a coatrack for the kids' coats and a chest for their toys. "And I forgot to mention if you want to plant a garden the soil is perfect," Mr. Wang.

"Thank you sir, this place is perfect. How much do you want for it?" I asked hoping the price would be in my range.

"It is free," he said.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. Even my kids looked shocked.

"You see Ms. Cercura, I made this house for my family but my kids grew up and moved to the village next to this one. Then my wife died last year and her dying wish was to give this house to a family that would love it like we did. By seeing you and your kids you are that family so the place is all yours absolutely free," Mr. Wang said smiling.

"Oh my goodness thank you sir, I promise my kids and I will take good care of it, just thank you," I said as the tears fell.

"You are quite welcome, well I better get going I think I hear my sons. Take care Ms. Cercura and enjoy your new home," he said handing me the key to the cottage. Then with a smile he walked out and we heard him get into a wagon and drive away.

"Well now that you are settled in, I will leave you to unpack. Be at work first thing in the morning as soon as you take your kids to school of course," Mr. Ping said smiling.

"Um Mr. Ping where is the school?" I asked.

"Oh silly me allow me to take you there, follow me everyone," he said. We walked down not far from the cottage to a huge red brick building. Like our cottage it too was surrounded by wildflowers. The kids looked nervous for I always homeschooled them.

"Mama, are we going to school?" James asked.

"Yes, James I promised you once we settled down I would enroll you in school and I always keep my promises," I said smiling. He smiled back and held my paw as the others followed behind. Mr. Ping as well as Leo and Danny opened the doors for us. Mr. Ping took us to a small area where a goat lady was sitting at a desk.

"Hello Mrs. Yang this is Cercura, she would like to enroll her kids," Mr. Ping said gently. Mrs. Yang had white fur with brown eyes. Her dress was a lotus blossom color and her hair was up in a bun.

"Please to meet you Mrs. Cercura," she said in a peppy tone.

"Actually ma'am it is Ms. Cercura not Mrs.," I corrected.

"Oh I see okay Ms. Cercura, how many kids do you have?" she asked.

"I have six kids, two are boys and they are ten, one nine year old girl, an eight year old girl, a five year old boy, and a four year old girl," I said naming each of my kids' ages off.

"Wow you sure have a full house huh?" Mrs. Yang giggled. "Well the four and five year old will be in the same class with the first years. The eight and nine years olds will be in the second year class and the two boys should be in the third year class. I must ask have they had any schooling." Mrs. Yang asked.

"I homeschooled them for four years and they know the basics like the alphabet, James can read really well, and they are good in math," I said hoping I covered everything.

"Okay good if they need any help I will let the tutors know and the tutors are free and if you need it they can come to your house," Mrs. Yang said. "Now since it is a weekend school won't start for two more days that should give you enough time to buy them their school supplies. Where do you guys live?" she asked.

"Oh they own Mr. Wang's cottage," Mr. Ping told them.

"Oh good that means the local wagon will pick them up precisely at seven a.m. so make sure they are ready to go and school lets out at four p.m. so the wagon will drop them off at your house," Mrs. Yang said.

"Thank you ma'am is that all?" I asked.

"Um no we covered everything looking forward to having your kids at our school," she said cheerfully.

"Thank you ma'am okay kids let's go home and unpack," I said. We said good bye to Mr. Ping and soon unpacked our stuff. Then we all went to the market and I bought them their school supplies as well as some house hold items. By the end of the day my kids were exhausted and went to bed as soon as their heads touched the pillows. I went to my room and fell asleep thanking the Great Spirits above that everything was going right.

Normal P.O.V

During the next two days Cercura and her family cleaned their house and decorated it. She went to work and her kids went to the local tutors so the school could see how much the kids knew. To Cercura's joy they were caught up with their age level and James along with May were a bit higher in their reading level than the first year class. Once Cercura got off work she took her kids home and the big day arrived. She got them up at six, fed them a good breakfast and packed them lunches. They all gathered up their school supplies and kissed their mom goodbye as the school wagon showed up. Cercura locked the cottage door and headed to her third day of work.

Po, the Dragon Warrior and Mr. Ping's son decided to go see his dad. Now Po was a chubby black and white panda with jade eyes. His clothes were yellow pants and he was always smiling. "Hey dad," he called as he saw his father.

"Po, so good to see you son, how you been? Are you losing weight again?" Mr. Ping asked happily.

"I am fine and I am losing a little weight. I just wanted to see if you need some help today. Master Shifu gave us some time off and I wanted to hang with Tigress but she insisted on doing some extra training with Shifu so, I decided to come here," Po said.

"Oh you and Master Tigress make such a lovely couple. When will I have some grandkids hmmm?" Mr. Ping asked hopefully.

"Easy dad I haven't even asked her to marry me yet," Po said laughing holding his paws up.

"Well hurry up I am not getting any younger," Mr. Ping told him.

"Right so, do you need any help?" Po asked again.

"Oh no son ever since I hired my new waitress I am keeping up with the customers," Mr. Ping said handing a customer some dumplings.

"You hired a waitress?" Po asked in disbelief.

"Oh yes, she is the sweetest and most hardworking young lady, with the sweetest kids. Hey you should meet her, hey Cercura can you come out for a second. I want you to meet my son Po!" Mr. Ping called from the kitchen. Po smiled expecting to see some pig lady, or a goat girl, maybe a leopard. What he didn't expect to see what a female orange tiger come out. "Po, this is Cercura and Cercura this is Po, my son and the Dragon Warrior," Mr. Ping said cheerfully.

"Please to meet you Po," Cercura said exchanging her paw.

"Um please to meet you too, Ms. Cercura," Po said gently.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Telling Tigress

Chapter Three: Telling Tigress

Po's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it a tiger, an actual orange and black striped tiger was staring at me. The weird part was this female tiger wasn't Tigress. Cercura that is what my dad said her name was looked a few years younger than Tigress. Her body was slender but I did see a few muscles. As I looked at her carefully I saw her fur was a shade darker than Tigress's and her eyes were emerald green but her eyes were the most captivating thing about her. "Um can I have my paw back Po?" Cercura asked raising up an eyebrow.

"What oh yes sorry," I mumbled realizing I was still shaking her paw.

"Not a problem," Cercura said smiling.

"Uh could you give me and my dad a private moment um Cercura?" I asked smiling.

"Sure I have to finish up the dishes anyway," Cercura said and headed back into the kitchen.

"Such a sweet girl," dad said happily.

"Dad, a word," I said leading him to an empty corner.

"What is it son?" he asked.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me Cercura was a tiger?" I asked.

"Does it really matter if she is a tiger Po?" he asked me.

"No, of course not but since when did we ever see another tiger in the valley besides Tigress. I mean since Cercura exists maybe more tigers are out there," I said. I knew that Tigress wondered why she never seen another tiger before and feared it was because she was the last tiger left. Now that I seen Cercura I could show Tigress she wasn't alone. And if I learned where Cercura came from maybe there is a huge village filled with tigers and they might know who Tigress's biological parents were. A long time ago after I learned what happened to the pandas Tigress promised to help me in any way to find out if there were more pandas. I promised her the same thing about finding more tigers so, together we can learn more about our past.

"Well I honestly had never seen another tiger other than Master Tigress. Yet Cercura is one but I can't say I know where she came from son," dad told me.

"What do you mean dad?" I asked curiously.

"I mean when I first met her, she stopped some crocs from robbing me. She sure is a tough fighter and all I know about her is that she moved here with her six kids and was looking for a job and a place to stay," he told me.

"So, you have no idea where she came from?" I asked feeling a bit sad.

"Sorry Po, I have no idea," dad said frowning.

"It is okay I still want Tigress to meet her maybe we can be Cercura's friend and welcome her officially to the valley," I said smiling again.

"Such a sweet boy, yes go and get Master Tigress, she will be surprised," dad said happily. I nodded and ran to the Jade Palace to tell Tigress about Cercura.

Tigress P.O.V

While everyone else enjoyed their day off I spent it training with Shifu. It wasn't often Shifu trained with us but on days off it would be just me and him. I always enjoyed our training sessions together for he was my adoptive father even though around everyone else I called him Master. Yet, behind closed doors he was Bubba and I was his daughter. "Ready daughter," Shifu asked me getting ready for the obstacle course.

"Ready Bubba," I said smiling ready for the challenge. He smiled and we raced together across the obstacle course. Our fists breaking the wooden dummies as, we slid past the swinging blade. The floor moving beneath us making it hard to stay balanced. My heart was racing but I was having the time of my life. Shifu leaped across the obstacle course as I followed behind him. Within minutes we landed safely onto the other side.

"I see we broke our old record Tigress," Shifu said motioning to the destruction we lay upon the obstacle course.

"Guess so Bubba, shall we do more training?" I asked preparing for another challenge.

"As much fun as that sounds some peppermint tea and a nice game of checkers sounds even more tempting. Now who do I know that enjoys peppermint tear and checkers?" he asked rubbing his beard. I smiled and slowly raised my paw. "Okay then follow me and I will boil the water," he said smiling.

I walked into the kitchen as I set up the checkers board and he boiled the water. Soon the old tea kettle whistled and two cups of tea were being poured. Shifu sat across from me and we started our game. This was one of my favorite past times was playing checkers with Shifu. It was quiet and peaceful. He moved his piece and I moved mine. He jumped one of my pieces I jumped on of his. It went on for a good hour as we kept playing. The Jade Palace was empty for Viper and Crane went on a picnic together. Mantis went to see his butterfly girlfriend, Monkey went to buy more almond cookies, and Po went to see his dad.

Just thinking of Po brought a smile to my face. I never realized how happy he made me. Telling jokes, cooking great meals, and not to mention he was always there for me even when I didn't want him there. At first Po and I got off on the wrong paw but soon he became my closest friend and soon my boyfriend. Yet I hoped someday he would ask me that special question to be his wife. It would be a dream come true for me to finally find my true love but at times I grew fearful.

I had a nasty temper and I was afraid I would say something horrid and Po would leave me. What if we couldn't have kids and if we did have kids would I be a good mother? I never had a mother figure so I knew nothing on what moms do. Po would make an excellent father paws down. He was patient with kids and got any kid to like him. Pushing my fears aside I decided to face them when I needed to face them.

Just as Shifu and I were going to play another game Po came rushing in. "Tigress, I need to talk to you!" he exclaimed. Then he saw Shifu and I playing checkers and his face went red. "Um on second thought never mind it wasn't that important," Po said shrinking back into the hallway.

"Po wait ," I called and I got up and excused myself.

"Go see what he wants Tigress we can play checkers another time," Shifu said smiling.

"Thank you Master," I said bowing. I found Po down the hall way and walked up to him. "Alright Po, what is the big urgency," I asked.

"Sorry for bursting in like that but I needed to tell you something important. My dad hired a new waitress and she is a tiger like you," he said. I stood there in shock as my ears registered what he told me.

"She is a tiger?" I asked.

"Yeah Ti, her name is Cercura. She is a few inches shorter than you and her fur is a shade darker, and her eyes are emerald," Po said.

"Where did she come from?" I asked growing curious.

"No idea, dad just said she moved here a few days ago with her kids," Po said.

"She has kids little baby tigers?" I asked. I was growing excited all my life I thought I was alone. Left at an orphanage and teased for the kids feared me because of my claws and teeth. Tigress the Monster is what they called me. When Shifu adopted me, all I ever wanted besides becoming the Dragon Warrior was to learn of my past. To find out whom my parents were and why did they leave me at the orphanage. Now Po is saying there is a female tiger that moved in with her kids. Maybe she came from a tiger village and could show me where this village is and I could learn of my past.

"Well Tigress I have no idea what her kids look like all dad said was she had six," Po said interrupting my thoughts.

"Doesn't matter I must meet her," I said kissing his lips. He blushed and led me down to the village. We weaved past the crowds and soon came to Mr. Ping's shop.

"Okay now where is she?" Po asked looking around. I was growing nervous I never seen another tiger before. "Oh there she is," he said. I looked up to see a female orange and black striped tiger with emerald eyes talking to a white wolf.

"Is that Cercura?" I asked unable to believe my eyes.

"That is Cercura," Po said smiling at me. He held my paw and we walked towards her and the wolf. My heart was beating rapidly for I felt for the first time I had come closer to learning of my past.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. A special thanks to DanteKasaki for coming up with the white wolf that you will learn more about in chapter four.


	4. Dante

Chapter 4: Dante

Cercura's P.O.V

When I saw the panda I was a tad shocked. I never seen a panda before other than in the books my kids loved to read. He was chubby like a panda would be with the gentlest shade of jaded eyes. The way he looked at me confused me. Either he never seen a tiger for his eyes showed pure surprise or he was being a guy for he hadn't let go of my paw since Mr. Ping introduced us. Now I am not trying to be vain for I guess I looked pretty, never really thought too much into it. I had my kids to take care of to care about my looks. Yet, Po that was his name looked at in the eyes. So, maybe he thought I was pretty but didn't want me to think of him as a pervert still it could be just that I was a tiger and he never seen one. After a minute or two of him shaking my paw I decided to get my paw back.

"Um can I have my paw back Po?" I asked hoping he would snap out of his shock.

"What oh yes um sorry," he mumbled shaking his head. He released my paw smiling a bit.

"Not a problem," I replied smiling to assure him everything was fine.

"Uh could you give me and my dad a private moment um Cercura?" he asked looking still a tad shocked.

"Sure I have to finish up the dishes anyway," I said and walked back towards the kitchen. As I placed my paws back in the soapy water I looked on at the clock. It was 2:00 p.m. I got off in an hour and had to get home and prepare dinner for my kids. Being as it was their first day I hoped everything went okay. I wasn't too worried about James or May they got along well with others. Sally and Molly usually would stick together and be friendly to others. Danny and Leo however, were more spirited and love to wrestle each other. So, far I hadn't gotten a message to go to the school so, in my book everything was going well.

"Hey Cercura, the crowd is growing restless and I was wondering if you knew how to sing?" Mr. Ping asked popping his head in.

"I can sing a little but will I get paid for this?" I asked. I wasn't trying to sound greedy but I wanted to make sure I would be paid.

"Of course silly you work for me so of course I will pay you. Now hurry restless customers' means no customers," he said and headed out to serve more food. I put the dishes away and headed outside. Po was gone so I figured he went to go save the Valley or something being as he was the Dragon Warrior. I climbed on stage and began to sing not knowing soon I would meet another interesting person.

Normal P.O.V

That day a new person came to the Valley of Peace. A pure white wolf with icy blue eyes came in. He wore a black shirt with pants and black fingerless gloves. Combat boots and behind his back was a sword. His cloak was black as well and along his body were Japanese tribal symbols. Along with the symbols he had a scar along his heart but only he knew that. The guy did wear jewelry one ring with the Japanese symbol for fire and a necklace with a ruby shard symbolizing love. His body was tall and built and his name was Dante. Tired of his old life he had come to the Valley of Peace hoping it could give him peace.

Dante's P.O.V

I strolled through the village listening to the sounds and smells of the Valley. Women were carrying baskets of goods on home and local merchants selling all kinds of things. The sun beat down on me but I didn't feel hot being where I was it felt great to have the sun on me. Yet, I was hungry and soon my nose picked up something good. "Mmm noodles haven't had any decent noodles since my days with Master Rios," I said. A tear fell from my face for I really missed the old rhino. Following my nose it led me to a small restaurant. "Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop hmm sounds good to me," I said and strolled in.

A gray goose wearing a red vest and a funny hat came up to me grinning. "Welcome to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop I am Mr. Ping. How may I service you?" he asked.

"A bowl of noodles please and some dumplings," I said politely.

"Yes sir right away," Mr. Ping said and rushed off to get my food. I closed my eyes relaxing a bit and then my ears picked up a most heavenly voice. Locating the sound I saw a female orange and black striped tiger wearing a green dress. She smiled at the crowd as I gazed into her emerald green eyes. Then she began to sing a song that captured my attention completely.

_Come wet a widow`s eye  
Cover the night with your love  
Dry the rain from my beaten face  
Drink the wine the red sweet taste of mine_

The band played a gentle beat as the customers who were loud now were quieting down as the tiger girl continued singing. She had such a sweet voice as she smiled shyly at the crowd. "More sing more," I whispered to her. Like an angel she sang more.

_Come cover me with you  
For the thrill  
Till you will take me in  
Come comfort me in you  
Young love must  
Live twice only for us_

_For me  
For you  
Time devours passion`s beauty  
With me  
With you  
In war for the love of you  
(Tonight any dream will do)_

The girl tiger sang the song as all eyes were on her. A strange feeling came over me for when Mr. Ping came back with my food. I barely noticed it my only thought was the tiger girl waiting to end her song.

_For me  
For you  
Time devours passion`s beauty  
With me  
With you  
In war for the love of you  
(Tonight any dream will do)_

_Not a world but your fine grace  
Seduction in sleepwalker`s land  
November dressed in May on your face  
Holding us now the lovecropper`s hand_

_Come cover me with you..._

The song ended and the crowd cheered. I quickly ate my dumplings and noodles wanting to talk to this tiger girl. She had the voice of an angel.

Cercura's P.O.V

While I was singing I noticed a white wolf was staring at me. He seemed to really enjoy the song but my shift was almost over and I had to go home and wait for my kids. I went to tell Mr. Ping I was heading on home when a pig man came up to me. I wrinkled my nose for he smelled like alcohol.

"Hey sweetness you looked real good up on that stage. And you will look even finer on my bed," he said winking at me. His lustful eyes were looking up and down my body.

"Sorry I am going to have to pass. Excuse me," I said trying to get past him. I could have decked him but I was trying to show my kids you can't always solve all your problems with violence. That was until he grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me to him.

"Now come on sweetness don't be so mean. Be a good girl and I will show you a real good time," he said pulling me closer.

"I said no," I growled. Before I could punch his lights out the white wolf that saw me singing appeared out of nowhere. He grabbed the pig by the shoulder and punched him to the ground.

"The lady kindly asked you to leave her alone. I won't ask so nicely," the wolf growled showing the pig his teeth. The pig got scared and ran away. Once he was gone the wolf looked at me and I saw his icy blue eyes. They truly were mesmerizing.

"Um thanks sir," I said trying to sound polite.

He took my paw and kissed it as he said, "Believe me my dear lady I never pass up a chance to help a young lady in distress".

My heart raced a bit as I felt my face go red. "Well aren't you just a regular Prince Charming," I said smiling.

"If you wish to call me that I can be your Prince Charming," he said winking at me.

"Easy Romeo how about you give me your actual name," I said shaking my head. The guy sure did know how to sweet talk.

"I will only give you my name if I have the pleasure of knowing yours," he said smiling at me.

"Okay fair enough my name is Cercura," I told him.

"What a beautiful name strong yet beautiful, my name is Dante," he said bowing to me.

"That is a nice name," I said. Then I looked at the clock and realized it was getting close to three, my kids would be getting home soon. "Um forgive me Dante but I need to get home. Thanks again for helping me," I said bowing and turned to leave.

"Wait Cercura!" Dante said reaching for my paw. He blushed a bit but gently said, "Before you leave I wanted to let you know. You have an angelic voice. I used to be in a band called The Bleeding Hearts maybe we could sing a song together," he said.

"I would like that," I told him.

"Till we meet again fair Cercura," Dante said kissing my paw again. With a bow he disappeared and I felt my heart flutter. Then shaking my head I remembered why I had to leave but before I could rush home. Po was walking towards me and with him to my surprise was another female orange and black striped tiger.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. Special thanks to DanteKasaki for the character of Dante and for picking out the song Come Cover Me. 


	5. Meetings

Chapter 5: Meetings

Tigress's P.O.V

I couldn't believe my eyes. Ever since I was a kitten I dreamt of seeing other tigers like me. In my mind I thought I was dreaming that I pinched myself but she was still there. Po wasn't kidding her fur was a shade darker than mine. Yet, I was a few inches taller and her eyes were emerald. The wolf she was talking to walked away and she looked like she was leaving till I heard Po say, "Hey Cercura, could you hold up for a second". Cercura saw us and she smiled.

"Hello um Po right, nice to meet you again. I don't mean to sound rude but I really have to get going," she said politely.

"Wait before you leave I wanted to introduce to you my girlfriend and leader of the Furious Five Master Tigress," Po said nodding his head at me.

"Please to meet you Cercura," I said bowing.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Master Tigress," Cercura said bowing to me. "I honestly didn't think there were any tigers here from the way people acted when they saw me," she said chuckling.

"Well we don't get many tigers here," I told her. "In fact you are the first tiger we seen other than me. Um where did you come from?" I asked. Now was my chance to see where this tiger village was at so I could go there and learn who my parents were.

"I am from everywhere," Cercura said gently.

"What do you mean?" I asked getting confused.

"Well I move around a lot with my kids, we stayed in the village I was at since I was ten and left when I was about 19. Then we just sort of went to other villages and finally I decided to settle down here," Cercura said.

"How old were you when you had your kids?" I asked getting even more confused. Before she could reply Cercura looked at the clock and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry but I have to get home! My kids will be home soon, it was nice to meet you but I really have to go," Cercura exclaimed and dashed off.

"Wait!" I called as I ran after her with Po at my heels.

Cercura's P.O.V

While I was talking to Tigress, I was a tad shocked to see another tiger. It felt odd but at the same time I was relieved. In all my travels I began to think I was the last tiger alive but obviously I wasn't for Master Tigress was living proof. She asked me where I came from and since I never had a permanent home I just told her from everywhere. She seemed confused when I mentioned my kids and asked me how old was I when I had my kids? I was about to clarify I adopted my kids when I saw the clock. It was 3:30 p.m. My kids would be home soon, so I rushed off to get home. I heard Tigress yell to me but I didn't hear what.

I rushed down the dusty road as I headed to my cottage. Just as I placed my foot on the door, the wagon pulled up. Tigress and Po came running up to my house breathing heavily, well Po was breathing heavily. "Why did you run off? Did I ask something offensive?" Tigress asked looking at me oddly.

"No, it wasn't that it is just my kids are home," I explained. Tigress smiled maybe she loved kids too for she quickly turned around at the wagon to I guess see my kids.

Tigress's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it I would get to see mini tigers. This was incredible not only did I find out I wasn't alone but now I would see more kid tigers. The wagon came to a full stop but the kids that came out were not tigers. The only felines were two snow leopard boys and they looked like twins. Except one had blue eyes and the other had silver eyes. A pig girl came out as did a goose girl, a raccoon boy and a tiny girl bunny. "Hey sweeties, how was school?" Cercura asked walking up to her kids.

"It was great mom, Sally and I finished our math test before the other kids," the pig girl said proudly.

"Good for you Molly and you too Sally," Cercura said hugging them. "How about you James, did you and May have a good day?" she asked the raccoon boy and bunny girl.

"Yes Mama, I read books to May during recess," James said softly.

"Yeah and Danny and I raced each other through the jungle gym. I so won!" Leo said bumping his fist.

"You did not I won!" Danny shouted.

"Did not!" Leo yelled back.

"Did too!" Danny yelled. Then they started wrestling on the ground.

"BOYS!" Cercura yelled sharply. They immediately stopped and stood up straight. "I will not have you fighting each other. We have guest, kids this is Po and Master Tigress. Master Tigress and Po these are my kids, Danny, Leo, Sally, Molly, James, and May" Cercura said smiling. The kids waved at them as Cercura unlocked the door. Each of the kids went inside as Po and I stood their dumbfounded. "Oh where are my manners, please do come in. I was just about to fix supper," Cercura said politely.

"Thank you Cercura," Po said taking me by the paw leading me inside. I couldn't wrap my mind around it I thought she would have tiny tiger cubs but these kids were definitely not tigers.  
"Um so Cercura, where did you get your kids?" I asked hoping to sound polite. I had trouble talking to people.

"Well I was ten years old when I came to the Gray Cloud Orphanage. It was a poor town and the orphanage was a tad run down. I worked mostly to get food going to the orphanage. As I grew over the years, I met Danny and Leo then Sally, Molly, finally James and May. When I was 18, they along with myself were the last orphans and no one wanted to adopt them so, I did. We stayed at the village for a while but I realized there just wasn't enough space for us. So, we began traveling and stayed from village to a few months to a year. Finally James begged me that we find a permanent home. The Valley of Peace was our next stop and I vowed we would stay here. I think I made the right choice, a good job, wonderful place to live, and this Valley sure fits its name so peaceful," Cercura said.

"So, have you ever seen any other tigers besides me on your travels?" I asked hoping she did and if so where.

"Sorry, the only tigers I seen besides my parents was you. I haven't seen any tigers since then. Heck I was starting to think I was the last tiger alive, boy am I glad to be wrong," she said smiling.

"Oh I see well Po and I better get going so you can feed your kids. It was a pleasure to meet you," I said bowing.

"If you ever need anything come by the Jade Palace you can't miss it. It is the big building surround by a really long staircase," Po said.

"Thanks for stopping by," Cercura said waving. I left with an empty heart thinking Cercura came from a tiger village but she didn't. Maybe I never will learn about my past. Po held my hand sensing my sadness but I smiled back for at least I had him and my family.

Cercura's P.O.V

After Tigress and Po left I quickly fed my kids. Then I helped Danny and Leo with their spelling homework and Sally and Molly with their math homework. All James and May had to do was read a few sentences which they could already do. Soon it was getting dark and I tucked all of them into bed. Then I went to my room and held up a small picture. It showed a male tiger with golden eyes and my fur color. He wore a red vest and pants. On his arm was a female tiger with my eye color but her fur reminded me now of Tigress's fur color. She wore a light blue dress. They were my parents and a memory came to me.

"_Daddy, are we going to find her today?" I asked. I was seven maybe eight walking with my parents down a dusty road. _

"_I don't know Cercura, your mother and I were in a bad place when we gave up your sister. We never stopped looking and someday we will find her and you will have a sibling and our family will be complete," he assured me with a smile._

"_I wish I could remember the name of the orphanage, she was just a year old when we left her. Do you think we will recognize her?" my mom asked._

"_I am sure we will she has my eyes and your fur color sweetie. Plus I gave her half of a heart amulet the other half is around Cercura's neck. I just hope she understands why we left her. We were so poor we couldn't feed her let along ourselves. Things are different now and we will find her," dad said firmly._

"_Promise?" I asked them._

_They held my paws and looked down at me. "We promise," they said. _

That is why I traveled so much. Mostly it was to find my sister and have my family be whole again. Finally after years of searching I lost my parents but gained a new family. Yet, I could not keep dragging them around to find a sibling that may or may not still be alive. Taking the amulet out from under my vest I stared at it. A tear fell from my face for I believed I was left all alone. Then I met Tigress and she did have dad's eyes and mom's fur. Could she be my long lost sister? No, it couldn't be after everything I been through I was not going to put my heart or the life my kids and I were building on the line. It was time to bury the past and move on towards the future. "Good bye my sister, hope someday we will meet again," I whispered and placed the amulet and my parent's picture in a drawer and shut it. I was about to go to sleep when I heard a knock at my door. "Who could that be at this hour?" I asked. Getting up I opened the door and to my surprise standing in the doorway was Dante.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Painful Memories

Chapter 6: Painful Memories

Normal P.O.V

After Dante left Cercura, he felt lighter than he had in years. Her voice was so captivating and her eyes just entranced him. When he saw that brute pig place his hands on her, something happened to Dante. His eyes narrowed and a growl escaped his lips and red hot anger filled him. After punching the guy out, and talking to Cercura, Dante felt like an old fashioned prince coming to the aid of a fair damsel in distress. Yet, when he looked closer at Cercura, he had a feeling she wasn't used to being rescued by anyone. Her eyes showed surprise but she thanked him nonetheless. He wanted to talk to her forever but he remembered his previous mission and with a heavy heart he left Cercura. Hoping beyond hope he would see her again.

Walking down the dusty roads his mind began to drift. So, much happened to him in his life, things that would make grow men weep like children. Now he wasn't saying he was the only one in life that had it rough. He was lucky in some areas and had some happy times. Yet, he also had some non-happy times as well. The sky was turning a light pink telling everyone that soon it would be time to head home and cook dinner for themselves or their family. From the corner of his eye he saw a tiny lamb child rushing into the arms of her mother. The mother wrapped the child in her arms and took her child on home to a red brick house. A tear fell from his face as the old memories flooded back to him.

"_Mama," a little Dante maybe six or seven called to a snow white wolf with silver eyes. _

"_Come now Dante, we have to head on home. Your father will be getting off at work and you know a nice warm dinner would be appreciated," his mother said gently. She carried a small basket of carrots from their garden to their house. He carried a basket of potatoes and followed her. They made their way into the kitchen to prepare his mom's famous stew. Dante washed the vegetables and his mother cut them up and placed them in the pot. Soon the door opened and his father a gray wolf with icy blue eyes walked in. _

"_Silvermist, Dante I am home," he called in a deep voice._

"_Hello my love," Silvermist said greeting her husband with a kiss. _

"_Hello dad," Dante said politely smiling at his father._

"_Hello son, I smell stew don't I?" Stormcloud said gently._

"_Yep, I was just about to add the peas oh shoot I forgot to pick some. Dante go out back to the garden and pick some peas and here is a basket. Go and fill this up with some wild berries so I can make my wild berry pie," his mom said handing him two baskets._

"_Yes, ma'am I will be right back," he said and scampered off. To this day he still had no idea why this event had to happen to his parents but he knew who killed them. Dante came back with 20 minutes and found his house on fire and no sign of his parents. "Mom, Dad!" he yelled dropping the basket. Just then he saw a dark shadow run away from his parent's house and in blind rage ran after the shadow. The shadow belonged to a huge brown hog with a scar on his left cheek. "You murdered my parents why!" Dante yelled tears streaming down his face._

"_Because I could," the pig said and knocked the boy out. When Dante awoke he was in the Willow Tree Orphanage._

Dante shook his head to empty that memory out for his years at the Willow Tree Orphanage was just as bad. He was treated worse than an animal for the caretaker found out Dante was strong and since he was ten he was forced to fight against other people bigger than him and sometimes stronger to make a living. After the last match he won barely, Dante fled from the orphanage and that was when he met Master Rios.

_Dante, now ten was bleeding from his last fight, his clothes were torn, and he flinched at the slightest noise. He walked down an alleyway and came face to face with a white rhino, with clear eyes. "Hello little fella what are you doing here?" asked the rhino in a deep booming voice._

"_Please don't hurt me!" Dante whimpered too weak to fight again. The rhino frowned and asked Dante his name and what happened to him. By the time Dante was finished the rhino took him with him to his home. His name was Master Rios and he taught people how to be ninjas. Dante still wanted to make the pig who murdered his parents pay but Master Rios said a ninja never allows revenge to cloud his judgment but only works to protect the innocent. Dante respected that and allowed Master Rios to make him into a ninja and that was how he became part of the secret organization known as the Shadow Guardian Brotherhood. A team like the Furious Five, but much secret and they were all ninjas. It was there where he met Rios murder, Crescent._

Crescent was a snow leopard with brown eyes. At one time Dante called him brother but there was competition between them for Crescent was just like Dante an orphan Rios adopted. Crescent hated the fact that he had to share Rios or that as Dante trained he was getting stronger than him. That is what led to Rios death.

_Dante now 16 was with Rios and Crescent. The village was said to be under attack and Rios told them to evacuate the villagers and he would find the threat. Dante and Crescent led the villagers away till they were alone. "Come brother the villagers are safe now, we have to help Master Rios," Dante said. He turned to face Crescent but just as he did Crescent struck him. Dante fell to the ground as Crescent raised his blade and lunged at Dante. In fear he rolled avoiding the blade. "Brother, why are you attacking me?" he asked Crescent._

"_I am not your brother, I never was. All my life I wanted a father and I found one in Master Rios. Then you come along and take him from me and you get stronger than me. I know Master Rios would make you his successor with the brotherhood but I will kill you and then everything will go back the way it was before!" Crescent growled. Again he attacked Dante with the blade but once again Dante avoided it. Master Rios came to tell the boys he could not find any threat. He saw Crescent attacking Dante and heard Crescent admitting to staging this whole thing so he could kill Dante. Fear for both of his sons he got between Dante and Crescent to stop the fight. Unfortunately he reacted to slow and was stabbed by Crescent. He died instantly and out of pure rage Dante stabbed Crescent. The brotherhood buried Rios in the Valley of Peace which is where he lived before joining the brotherhood. This is where Dante went to see his old Master._

A grave yard loomed with dead trees that looped and curled. The grass even looked dead as Dante opened the creaking gate. His paws crunched down on the earth as a lone grave on top of a hill stood before him. Placing a flower on the grave he softly whispered, "I am here Master and I am ready to try to live peacefully. My wish is to let go of my pain and just have a peaceful life," Dante said. "Wish me luck old friend," he whispered and bowed to the grave. The sky darkened and it began to rain.

Dante walked down the deserted road searching for a place to stay. Yet, all the shops were closed and he didn't see any lights on. He walked down another dusty road where he saw a cottage and a small light was on. _Maybe they could let me stay the night_, he thought. Walking up to the door he gently knocked on it and when the door opened standing before him was Cercura.

"Dante, what are you doing here so late at night?" she asked. Before he could speak she saw the rain and said, "You know what never mind get inside". She grabbed his arm and pulled him into her cottage.

"Thank you fair Cercura, I am sorry to trouble you but I needed a place to stay. I saw your light on but if you have no room I can just go," he said gently. He was shocked to see her again but didn't want to cause her any inconvenience.

Cercura looked at him in a serious way and did something unexpected. "You can stay here and sleep on the couch. The rules are no drinking, smoking, cursing, keep whatever weapons you have far from my kids as possible, and no women are allowed over. If you want to date any women you go and see them at their house just tell me when you will be back. Also, I expect you to do some form of work around here," she told him.

Dante was shocked she was allowing him to stay in her home with her kids just like that. "Cercura, you don't have to do this," he told her.

"You saved my life so I do owe you," she said gently. Then her eyes flashed dangerously as she looked at him face to face. "Yet make no mistake Dante, I don't know much about you for you seem nice but if I am proven wrong and you try to harm my kids in anyway. There will be no place in China you can hide where I won't find you. Now do you understand and accept my terms?" she asked firmly.

He had to bite his tongue to keep from smiling. For he saw a true mother just now but regained his composure. "I accept your terms, and I vow no harm will come to you or your children Cercura. In fact I will protect you all from any harm," he said. Then he leaned closer to her ear and softly whispered, "I give you my word" then softly kissed her cheek. Cercura blushed but regained her composure.

"Good, well good night Dante see you in the morning," she said. He nodded and laid on the couch and soon drifted off to sleep. Cercura walked back to her room and laid on her bed. Gently touched the spot where Dante kissed her and smiled. Then shook her head sternly and whispered, "Get a grip Cercura, you have no time for a boyfriend". She blew out her candle and drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter and a special thanks to DanteKasaki for giving me the idea for Dante's backstory. Please review.


	7. Working Together

Chapter 7: Working Together

Normal P.O.V

Dante awoke from a sound slumber. He rolled on his side and came face to face with a little bunny girl. Her fur was black with gray eyes. She wore a purple vest and had a pink lotus blossom in her ear. "Who are you?" asked the bunny girl. He looked carefully at her deciding she must be about four. Still she was a cute little thing.

"Hello little one, I am Dante. Who might you be?" he asked gently.

"I am May, are you a friend of Mommy's?" May asked cocking her head to the side.

"Um yes I am," he said gently. He sat up and May looked at him with kind eyes. "Where is your Mommy at?" he asked sweetly.

"She is helping my sissies get ready for school," May said. Sure enough Cercura came out wearing her green vest and pants while having on a white apron that had a name tag on it. A little goose girl and pig girl were following her.

"Okay Sally here is your book bag, Molly; your sweater is in your room make sure you grab it. Danny, Leo James, come on boys you will be late for school!" Cercura called.

"Good morning Cercura, may I be of some assistance?" Dante said standing up. Molly and Sally stared at him in awe and Cercura shooed them to their room to grab their stuff.

"Good morning Dante. If you could watch May for a second while I get my boys ready that would be great," Cercura said heading down to the room across from the girls' room. Dante couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Soon a raccoon boy wearing all black came out with two leopard twin boys.

"Who are you?" asked one of the leopard boys.

"He is Mommy's friend Dante," May said before Dante could speak.

"Oh really?" asked the other leopard boy crossing his arms. Dante could tell these boys were protective over their mother. The raccoon boy smiled softly at Dante and got his stuff together. Just then Cercura was back and saw the death glares Danny and Leo were giving Dante.

"Okay boys ease up, this is my friend Dante. I mentioned him remember that nice wolf who saved Mommy at work?" she asked them gently.

"Oh yeah I remember," one of them said.

"Yeah you mentioned him," the other said. They still looked at Dante with a firm gaze but quickly left to get their stuff for school. Cercura rushed into the kitchen and served up some porridge as she made her kids lunch.

"Here Cercura I will finish the porridge so you can make your kids' lunch," Dante said.

"Thanks I appreciate it," Cercura said. So, Dante made breakfast as each kids sat down. Soon they were eating and Cercura heard the school wagon. "Alright kids time to go to school," she called. She handed each kid a sack lunch and kissed them goodbye. "Have fun learn something," she called. They waved back and got into the wagon.

"Is your day like this every day?" he asked.

"Pretty much, well I have to get to work. You can stay here and practice your weapon fighting, chop wood, just don't burn down the place while I am gone," she said.

"Actually I was hoping I could accompany you to your work. To make sure no more pigs try to harm you," he told her as he grabbed his sword.

"Really alright tough guy come on," she said and led him outside. It was crisp clear morning and the rain that was present now left sweet smelling dew on the grass and trees. Cercura walked on down the dusty path with Dante right behind her. Once they reached Mr. Ping's Dante sat in the back but kept a firm gaze on Cercura.

"Hello Cercura dear, how are you?" Mr. Ping asked politely.

"Just fine sir, so which table needs what?" she asked.

"Actually I got the tables handled but if you could go and fetch me some more supplies I would deeply appreciate it dear," he said handing her a list and some money.

"Yes sir I will be back soon," Cercura said. Dante saw Cercura leave and followed her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Easy Dante, I have to get some supplies for the restaurant," she assured him. "Let's see five red tomatoes," she said. Scanning the area she spotted a local merchant selling produce.

"You sure have a way of finding things Cercura," Dante said smiling.

"It is one of my talents," she said looking away. They made it to the merchant and Cercura bought all the produce she needed. Dante helped her carry the items and soon they headed back to Mr. Ping's till Dante froze as did Cercura.

"You hear them too?" he asked seriously.

"And I see them too," Cercura said her tone matching his. A few feet away some bandit bulls were terrorizing the villagers.

"Help someone get the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five!" shouted a villager.

"Don't know about you but I don't wait around for someone else to save the day," Cercura said firmly.

"Funny I was going to say the same thing," Dante said. They moved closer to the bandits as the villager fled in terror. Dante walked up and smirked at them. "Hey kids didn't mommy tell you all to play nice?" he asked.

"Shut up you!" growled the leader.

"Oh what is wrong did someone not get their nap today?' Dante asked.

"Why you little!" growled the leader. He lunged at Dante and Dante pulled out his blade which looked like an executioner's blade. The bandit lunged to punch Dante yet the wolf dived and cut the rope to a tent having it land on the leader.

"You show off!" Cercura yelled to Dante. She leaped in the air and kicked both bandits in the face. Then did a back flip and hit another one in the chest.

"Now who is showing off?" Dante asked her. She glared at him as he smirked at her even winked to add the effect.

"Look out!" Cercura yelled as she dived towards Dante pulling him behind her. The leader got out of the tent and held a knife. Dante's eyes narrowed as a growl escaped his lips yet he was amazed at what happened next. Cercura used her tail to disarm the bandit. Yet the leader tripped and tore Dante's shirt revealing his tribal tattoos to Cercura. Dante and Cercura jumped in the air knocking the leader out cold. Dante used his blade to damage the others till they ran in fear.

"And don't come back!" he yelled at them. He put his blade back but his shirt was torn that he just pulled the rest off. Dante caught Cercura looking at him and he said, "You like what you see?" then flexed for her.

"Just help me with this stuff and come on," Cercura said rolling her eyes. She wasn't going to tell him but she had seen those tattoos before but she wasn't sure if it was the same guy till she saw the blade. Cercura knew now she met Dante before but could never tell him where for that belonged to a past she was trying to forget. Just then she saw Po and Tigress along with a snake, a monkey, a mantis, and a crane show up.

"We heard there was trouble, where are the bandits?" Po asked.

"Their timing is perfect," Dante whispered to Cercura. She elbowed him in the chest and began to walk over to Tigress and Po along with the others.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	8. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed

Normal P.O.V

Cercura and Dante walked up to Po and Tigress. "Hello again," Cercura said politely.

"Hey Cercura not meaning to be rude but where are the bandits?" Po asked looking around.

"Easy panda Cercura and I already took care of them," Dante said placing an arm around Cercura's waist. She blushed but didn't make Dante move his arm.

"You mean you handle the bandits?" asked Tigress.

"Um yeah, is that hard to believe or something?" Cercura asked.

"No it is just I didn't know you can fight," Tigress said trying to sound polite.

_There are a lot of things you don't know about me_, Cercura thought silently. Regaining her composure she gently removed Dante's arm from her waist. "Look I need to get back to work. Mr. Ping will be wondering where is supplies are," Cercura said.

"Hey wait a minute since you two can fight maybe you should join the Furious Five. We are always looking for new recruits," Po said excitedly.

"Po," Tigress said sharply.

"No thank you I have my kids to think about. I don't have the time to be saving the valley from random bandits. I will leave that job to you guys but I do appreciate the offer," Cercura said.

"Oh come on Cercura, there is no harm in showing these guys what we know," Dante said smirking at the five and Po. He heard many great tales about the five and the Dragon Warrior. Getting a chance to fight with them would be interesting.

"You can but I am not," Cercura said firmly. She was trying to give up playing the warrior that is why she came here to stop fighting. Yet, old habits die hard.

"What is the matter Cercura, scared?" Dante asked smirking at her.

"I am not scared!" Cercura hissed angrily.

"Then you will have no problem showing the Five and the Dragon Warrior what we know then," Dante said folding his arms.

Growling at him, she said, "Fine one hour then I get back to work and to my life".

"Deal," Dante said shaking her paw.

"I'll run these supplies for you and tell dad we need your help with something. He will understand," Po said. Then he took the supplies from Cercura and ran back to Mr. Ping's shop.

"If I get docked my pay for this I am decking you into a mountain," Cercura growled at Dante.

"Relax Cercura, it will be fine I will take care of you," Dante teased. Cercura punched him in the chest making him wince in pain. Then Cercura followed Tigress along with the others to the Jade Palace. "She is so sexy when she is mad," Dante said smiling at Cercura. Finally Po caught up to them just as they reached the Jade Palace.

"Great stairs," Po mumbled. Soon they made it up to the top and were greeted by Master Shifu.

"Greetings students," Master Shifu said bowing.

"Master," The Five and Po said bowing.

"I see we have visitors, who might you two be?" Shifu asked. He was surprised to see another tiger walk up to him but he hid it well.

"I am Cercura this is Dante," Cercura said gently.

"We have come to join the Furious Five," Dante said.

"Correction, _he_ is here to join I am just here to show Po what I know about fighting then I am going home," Cercura said folding her arms.

"I see well let's get to the training hall," Shifu said. Dante and Cercura were led to the training hall. Dante marveled at it and Cercura didn't look too impressed. "I will allow Dante to go first since he is the most eager," Shifu said. Dante bowed to Shifu and stood before the obstacle course. Shifu tapped the ground with his staff and Dante raced towards the course.

Tigress's P.O.V

The blade Dante had looked like a knight's sword with wings. Something about this wolf seemed so familiar. Like I have met him before but could not remember from where. Then I saw his moves on the obstacle course. He leaped in the air and used his sword to chop the wooden dummies. He did rows of backflips as he slid past the swinging blades. His punches were fierce and acute pure brute strength. Yet it was then I remembered where I met Dante before.

_It was many years ago when I was about fifteen before Po even came to the Jade Palace. Viper, Mantis, Crane, Monkey, and I were after some elite bandits. We tracked them down to a rocky mountain side and they got the drop on us by throwing huge rocks at us. The others got trapped but I lunged forward my cockiness clouding my judgment. Before I had time to react a huge rock was flying towards me. Out of nowhere I heard a lone howl and saw a blade with wings cut open the rock like it was a noodle. Then a wolf dressed all in black grabbed me bridal style and carried me to safety. The bandits we were chasing were tied up and I saw a gray Rhino near them. "Good work son," the Rhino said addressing my savior. _

_I was placed down and the wolf took off his mask to reveal his face. It was Dante's face. "Thank you Father," the wolf said bowing to the Rhino._

_The Rhino walked up to me and stared at me deeply. "You have great strength and courage but your anger clouds your judgment. Learn to control it little tiger or it may lead to your own demises or someone you care for," the Rhino said. Then he turned to the wolf and said, "We have to go". The wolf nodded and put his mask back on and was swallowed up by the night. I never knew who the wolf or the rhino was till now at least I knew who the wolf was._

I shook my head and noticed Cercura standing there. Her arms were crossed and her tail twitched in agitation. It was weird for Po said I did the same thing. "Hello my name is Viper, we didn't get properly introduced," I heard Viper say to Cercura.

"Please to meet you," Cercura said.

"Are you nervous, don't be just do your best" Viper said politely.

"Trust me I am not nervous Viper. I was just trying to avoid fighting but it seems no matter how hard I try I get right back to where I don't want to be," she said.

"And where do you want to be?" I asked her. She looked right at me and I saw a small trace of pain in her eyes.

"Safe," she told me. Dante finished the obstacle course in record time.

"Impressive Dante, okay Cercura you are next," Shifu said.

"Right," she told him.

Dante walked over to her and whispered, "Good luck". Cercura nodded but remained silent.

I walked over to Dante and whispered, "Thanks for saving my life".

"Didn't think you would remember and you are welcome," he said winking at me.

Cercura's P.O.V

I couldn't believe I was fighting again. I never should have fought those bandits. I should have waited for the Five and the Dragon Warrior to show up. It was their job to protect the Valley not me. Yet, ever since my parent's death and my time at the orphanage before I met my kids, playing the hero was something that just kept happening to me. It was as if I had no control, I saw someone in danger and I save them. No questions asked no thinking what so ever. And that is how I got into this mess to begin with. All because I had to play the hero and now I am trying to forget that part of my life but it keeps crawling back. She wants to be seen again but she is my past and I am no longer her. I am Cercura and I will die as Cercura, no one else.

Dante's P.O.V

I saw Cercura stand in the spot where I just stood. Part of me felt bad for making her come here. Yet, I saw something in her when we fought together. A fire in her eyes as she was beating up the bad guys. She moved with such grace and speed I couldn't take my eyes off her. Still her fighting style seemed so familiar but I couldn't put my paw on it. Shifu tapped his staff and Cercura flew towards the course. The wooden dummies spun at her menacingly.

She smiled an actual smile and did that kick she used on the bandits. Her tail wrapped around the other's neck causing it to fall. She did a cartwheel around the other disarming them with their weapons using her tail. I looked closer and something odd happened. I still saw Cercura, but she was now wearing a black ninja outfit but on the front was a red ace. "No it can't be," I whispered. Yet I wasn't the only one who noticed something about Cercura.

Tigress's P.O.V

Cercura moved like a river swift and fast down the obstacle course. I watched on getting a bit impressed. Then I noticed instead of sliding past the blade like Dante did. Cercura got on all fours and jumped in the air using her claws to cut the rope holding the blade making it crash on the remaining dummies and leaping over to the other side. When she did that something fell from her vest, a small half heart. I felt myself reach under my vest and pull out another half to a heart locket. Cercura walked back her smile now gone.

"There can I go home now?" she asked looking a tad annoyed.

"Wait Cercura before you go your necklace where did you get it?" I asked her. She looked at me strangely but answered me.

"I got this from my parents, it is half a heart. My older sister has the other half. Before I was born, my parents gave her up to an orphanage for they couldn't take care of her. They gave her half the heart so in case there were any more tiger cubs at the place they would know who their daughter was. Why do you ask?" she asked looking at me.

"Because I have the other half," I said revealing my half of the locket. Cercura's face went chalk white as she walked closer to me. She held out her half of the locket and we put the pieces together. They fit perfectly and we looked into each other's eyes and we knew the truth. We were sisters and at long last we found each other.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	9. Reunion

Chapter 9: Reunion

Tigress's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it after so many years of being alone. I remembered my time at the Ba Gu Orphanage, and being called a monster and forced to stay hidden from the world. Thinking I was the only tiger left and all this time I had a sister. Cercura pulled away her eyes still full of shock. I barely heard Shifu tell the others to give us a moment alone or hear them leave. All I could think about was that I had a sister. I looked closer at Cercura and she did resemble me facial wise but our body structure was a tad different. She was shorter than I was but was more quick and fast. Yet, I saw the same strength I possessed and wondered how she controlled it so well. So, many questions buzzed in my head as I looked at her. Our parents gave her, the other half to our heart necklace. Who were they? What were they like? Why did they give me up? I remember briefly she said that they gave me up because they couldn't afford to give me the life I deserved. Still I would rather have a family then riches.

"Well I feel completely stupid," Cercura finally said breaking the silence.

"What?" I asked unsure why she said that.

"I traveled from village to village with my kids and I never saw any tigers. Then I come here meet you and I never stop to think to even see if you were her. After all this time when I decided to give up I find you, go figure," she said chuckling shaking her head. Then she stared at me tears falling down her face. "Mom and Dad would be proud of you becoming a Master of Kung Fu and all," she said. "You probably don't know it but you have dad's eyes and mom's fur color," she added.

"I do?" I said.

"Yeah and the strength we get comes from dad but our quickness and cunning comes from mom," she told me. I sat down on the training hall floor and I looked at her.

"Please tell me everything," I said to her. Cercura smiled and sat down next to me and began to speak.

Cercura's P.O.V

"Well like I said Mom and Dad were very poor. In fact we were entertainers, mom sang, dad played an instrument, and when I got older I sang and danced. At the time before I was born they had you under very bad circumstances. They just lost their village because of some peacock. Tired and scared they wanted to keep you safe so, they found this orphanage. Mom was worried this place might be filled with other tiger cubs so she gave you half of the heart locket so they would find you again. At first they wanted to get some more money so they could support you. Then when they did they had me. It was four years later and we had enough money. Only problem is Mom and Dad were in such a state they forgot to look at the village or the orphanage they left you at. So, from as far back as I could remember we searched for you," I told her.

"Shen killed our people?" Tigress asked her eyes flashing angrily.

"Who?" I asked having no idea what she was talking about. Taking a deep breath she quickly explained Po's story. About some peacock named Shen who was told if he kept going down his destructive path a panda would defeat him. Naturally he wanted to change his fate so he went to the panda village and killed all the pandas. All except for one, Po, who survived and became the Dragon Warrior, defeating Shen once and for all.

"That is a sad story," I said. I wanted to tell her before I met my kids and was being well someone else I did meet other pandas. Only once and it was through a secret valley. At first they thought I was a threat till I saved a kid from death and boom I became their ally. They kept me safe and I kept their location a secret. I wondered if I should tell Po but I decided to cross that bridge later. One I don't know if the pandas remembered me and two was they may not want anyone to find them. Right now I was focusing on my sister.

"What happened to our parents?" Tigress asked me. I saw the pain in her eyes but I understood her need to learn the truth.

"They were killed when I was ten," I said looking away. The tears fell from my face as I remembered that day.

"Who killed them?" Tigress asked and I couldn't bear to look at her.

"Someone I called a friend," I told her. She touched my shoulder and I couldn't hold it in. "I trusted her! She said she would be a sister to me that she cared about me! All she cared about was money and herself why did I trust her why!" I yelled.

Tigress pulled me in a tight embrace. "Please tell me what happened?" she said softly. And so I did.

_It was so long ago but I remembered it so well. Mom, Dad, and I were on our way to a new village to find you. We traveled a lot and we never gave up. It was on that dusty road where we met her. She was jaguar named Sona, about sixteen with beautiful ember eyes. When she approached us she said she lost her parents and had no one. Dad took pity on her and allowed her to come with us. Sona and I hit it off real quick. I told her how to dance for money, which herbs helped you sleep and she listened. She told me all about her dreams of becoming a star and wanting to sing. _

_I asked her to sing for me and she said only if I danced. So, together we danced and sang and Mom and Dad watched us. Finally night fell and we had been traveling together for about three days. I completely trusted Sona and wanted her to be part of my family that I called her sister. She was delighted and hugged me and when I gave her my heart she stabbed it. That night Sona made us dinner and I felt very sleepy. When I awoke I saw her kill mom and dad stealing whatever valuables they had. I was furious that I lunged at her revealing my claws I scratched her face. My anger grew as I continued to attack her demanding to know why she did it. Then I saw her friend a crock bandit maybe a year or two older than her. He knocked me to the ground and was going to kill me but Sona told him to spare me. Saying we could use me for their act. I refused their offer and attacked them. They attacked me and left me for dead but I managed to steal back Mom's necklace. I stumbled into the town we were headed in and the caretaker found me and placed me in the orphanage where I lived till I was 18. _

Tears fell from my face when I remember Sona' treachery. "Did you ever find her again?" Tigress asked. Her face was full of anger and hate, which I understood.

"Yeah I found her again when I was fourteen. She tried doing the same thing to another family but I attacked her and sent her and partner to jail. It was satisfying to see her locked up where she could never harm anyone else again," I said. "Well I told you my story now you share your story," I told her.

Tigress's P.O.V

I couldn't believe all of what Cercura said to me. That Shen was responsible for killing our people and the reason I was sent to that orphanage. Then to hear all this time our parents were looking for me and that they were killed for being kind to a stranger. Part of me was glad Cercura avenged our parents but the other part wished it was me who put Sona away. "Well I grew up in the Ba Gu Orphanage and I was feared. The kids' called me a monster for my claws and fangs. The caretaker locked me away in a cell all alone. Till one day I met Shifu and he helped me control my strength and taught me Kung Fu. At times he never acted much like a father but I loved him as one. My dream was to become the Dragon Warrior but that changed when I met Po. We got off on the wrong paw and I said some words unworthy of a Master. Yet, he became my closest friend and soon my true love," I told her.

"So, you were treated badly at the orphanage too?" Cercura asked.

"How were you treated?" I asked growing concerned.

"It is unimportant, what is important is that we found each other. So, come on I think your nephews and nieces would love to meet their Aunt Tigress," Cercura said smiling at me. I was led outside and we both spotted Dante talking to Shifu and he looked like he was crying. "Hey Dante, come on I am going to pick up my kids and head home. Are you coming?" she asked him. He looked at her and smiled and slowly followed us to the school.

Author's Note: Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	10. Family Drama

Chapter 10: Family Matters

Tigress's P.O.V

I was beyond happy when I realized I had a sister. Not just a sister but I learned about my origin and I had nephews and nieces. Then fear crept into my heart. What if the kids didn't like me? I mean the only kids I have been around were those bunny girls, the princess, and Zan. Zan liked me right off the bat and to this day I have no idea why but he liked me. So, maybe Cercura's kids would like me too. Cercura had a smile on her face as she held my paw. Dante walked with us acting very quiet. Whatever Shifu and he talked about made him silent. He kept looking at Cercura with a look I couldn't read. His eyes looked like he figured something out about her and a mix of pain over loss maybe. It was odd but Cercura and Dante were very interesting and I hoped they would think the Valley as their home.

Dante's P.O.V

I watched Cercura lead the way to the school. My mind was literally slapping itself for how could I have not known she was the Red Ace. It all made sense now her fighting style and why she moved a lot. Yet, I still wasn't sure maybe I was mistaken. Working with the Brotherhood I was their best assassin. The Red Ace was the best tracker and killer in the Brotherhood. Ace's job was mainly to fetch wrong doers that wronged the Brotherhood. After all I only heard stories about Red Ace and met her once. I knew she was female by the tone of her voice and I felt that Cercura could be the Red Ace. Till then I wasn't going to ask her until we were alone. Last thing I would want to do is look stupid in front of her. We made it to the school when someone walked up to Cercura.

Cercura's P.O.V

I saw a young sheep walking up to me. "Oh Ms. Cercura thank goodness we were about to ask a messenger to retrieve you," said the sheep.

"What is wrong?" I asked growing fearful. Were my children okay? Did Danny and Leo break something or someone?

"I am Mrs. Chang, the counselor and it seems one of your kids had a mishap with another student. He won't speak unless you are there and we have the other kids waiting as well as the parents of the other student," Mrs. Chang explained.

"Please lead the way," I told her. Dante gave me a concerned look as did Tigress. We walked down a hall and in a small room. I saw Danny and Leo by the wall with Molly and Sally. James was sitting in a chair with May on his lap. He looked more scared than sad. I saw another little girl about the same age as James sitting in her mother's lap. And the father striked me as a no nonsense kind of man and when he looked at me I got a cold chill run down my back. They were both gazelles from what I could tell. The father had dark fur with stern eyes and the mom had light fur wearing a conservative dress with gentle eyes. The girl resembled her mother but had her dad's dark fur. When James saw me he looked scared.

"Mama!" he cried. May saw me and raced into my arms as James hugged me. The other kids looked relieved when they saw me.

"James, what is wrong?" I asked.

"What is wrong madam is your son made my sweet princess cry," the father said getting close to me. I regained my composure and kept my temper in check.

"James dear can you tell me what happened?" I asked calmly.

"Okay Mama," James said and began his tale.

_James was eating with May when a girl gazelle came up to them. "Hi, my name is Daphne, what is your name?" she asked sweetly._

"_Oh I um I am James and this is my sister May," James told her politely._

"_How can you be brother and sister you are a raccoon and she is a bunny?" Daphne asked curiously._

"_Well Mama adopted us," James said._

"_Oh how sad you are unwanted children," Daphne frowned._

"_We're not unwanted Mama always wanted us," James said slightly hurt by her words. May began to frown but James smiled at her. _

"_Well my Daddy says all orphans are unwanted children. He is really smart he works his own business at the docks. What does you dad do?" Daphne asked. She felt bad she made James upset and was trying to be friendly._

"_We don't have a dad but our Mama works at Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop as a waitress," James told her._

"_Oh I am so sorry your mom doesn't love you," Daphne said frowning._

"_Mama loves us!" May snapped._

"_No she doesn't Daddy says any Mommy that works doesn't love her children. That if they get married to smart Daddies and stay home and take care of the kids. Then they love you like my mommy does. She stays home and takes care of me," Daphne replied. May began to cry and James tried to calm her down. The cries alerted the older kids._

"_James what is wrong with May?" Molly said running up to them. _

"_Did she hurt herself?" Sally asked checking May for injuries. Danny and Leo soon came and looked around as if some unknown attacker harmed May. _

"_She said Mama didn't love us," James said holding onto May._

"_What?" Sally asked._

"_Why would you be so mean?" Molly demanded._

"_I am not mean I spoke the truth," Daphne said crying. Soon the ruckus caught the attention and all the kids were taking to the office._

I heard the story and couldn't believe my ears. The Principle looked shocked even Daphne's mom was surprised. "That is what happened Mama," James explained. "I didn't mean to make Daphne cry but she shouldn't have said that," James told me.

"It is okay honey," I assured.

"What unbelievable you are going to let this brat bad mouth my daughter!" Daphne's father shouted. He got in my face and grabbed James. "Apparently you are too soft to show this brat discipline time a man taught this kid who is boss!" he shouted. Before anyone did anything I grabbed the guy's wrist and twisted it knocking him into the wall.

"Touch my son again and you and I will have problems," I hissed. Fear took over his face as I released him. "I think this was just a misunderstanding and I am taking my kids home," I said gently.

"Yes, clearly this was a misunderstanding now everyone go home," the Principal told me. I picked up May and held James's paw. The others followed me as Tigress and Dante followed me.

"Cercura why don't you come to the Jade Palace for dinner so we can have a family dinner," Tigress asked me.

"Okay let me get them cleaned up and we will be there in an hour," I told her. She smiled and headed back to the palace.

"Cercura why don't you head home without me; I will be catch up," Dante told me.

"Okay Dante, see you at the Palace," I told him.

Dante's P.O.V

I watched Cercura leave then I saw the gazelles leave and decided to talk to Daphne's parents. "Just get home!" the father shouted his anger clearly back. He was so angry he began to form a fist and strike the mother. Growling with anger I came out and grabbed him by the throat. "You seem to like to hit people smaller than you. Try hitting me!" I growled.

"I-I" he stammered fear back on his face.

"Listen good, if you even think of harming your wife and kid again I will find you and beat the life out of you. Also if you even think of causing trouble for Cercura and her kids well you and me will have problems understand," I said tightening my grip.

"Understand," he said quickly.

"Good," I said and released him. Then I dropped him like a sack of potatoes. "Ma'am, forgive me for the violence," I said bowing to the mother. It might have been my imagination but I swear she was smiling at me. I headed to the Jade Palace for I was Cercura' s family and I would protect her and her kids. No one messes with my family and gets away with it.

Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter and please review.


End file.
